1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information display apparatus, a distribution apparatus, an information display method, and non-transitory computer readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, technologies for displaying various kinds of information on arbitrary information display apparatuses including a smart device such as a smartphone, a tablet personal computer (PC), a desktop PC, and the like are known. As an example of such technologies, a technology has been known which arouses interest in content by displaying predetermined content on a screen included in an information display apparatus and changing the display mode of the content in accordance with a user's operation. For example, a technology for displaying a web page and content other than the web page on a screen and increasing an area in which the content is displayed in a case where a user executes a scrolling operation of the web page has been known.
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-049095
However, there are cases where the appeal of information relating to content is necessarily determined to be high. For example, in the related art, there are cases where, in a case where an operation of scrolling a web page is executed, the area in which the content is displayed is simply increased, but information relating to the content is not distributed to a user viewing the web page.